


Hit It Off

by KishkaeStuff



Series: The Gay Babes [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Sad, also they're like 20 so it's ok, did i mention junk makes them drink, fluffy yay, kyouko's a thirsty drunk, no?, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KishkaeStuff/pseuds/KishkaeStuff
Summary: Mukuro's finally taking Kyouko Kirigiri, her girlfriend, to meet her sister. She's a bit more crazy than last time Mukuro saw her, but she wouldn't try to do anything weird. Right?~~~another oneshot





	Hit It Off

**Author's Note:**

> it's formatted weird cause it came from my sta.sh  
> rip
> 
> and they're in college  
> so yeah

Mukuro couldn't help herself from smiling. Her girlfriend, Kyouko, was going to meet her sister! She was extremely excited, Kyouko and Junko may become great friends and she could come along with everything! After all, Mukuro found it easier to obey orders, and Junko wanted her despair. Mukuro wasn't fond of this despair she obsessed about, but if Kyouko would help her give Junko what she wanted, Junko would maybe see how great she thought Kyouko was!  
"Kyouko-sama.." Mukuro mumbled. She needed to stop fantasizing how those two would get along and pay attention. That, and the fact Kyouko nudged her. Mukuro just stared at Kyouko all the class period, thinking of all the things they could do together. Class wasn't her strong suit anyway.  
She continued to omit paying attention and think about how they would have fun. Maybe if Junko approved of it, Kyouko and Mukuro could marry with Junko as the maid of honor! Komaeda kept telling her she changed, she would cause despair to her along with Kyouko, but Mukuro knew her better. She understood her sister, and she would never do that. She'd never just take away her girlfriend, after all they'd talked on the phone before. She didn't sound like she was crazy, even though Komaeda had said so.  
She wasn't like that, right?

The bell rang and Mukuro walked out with Kyouko, it didn't take a detective to notice how excited and happy Mukuro was feeling.  
"Honey, why weren't you paying attention?" Kyouko said sternly, they were talking earlier how Mukuro had to do well so that their life together would be a lot easier and they wouldn't go into debt.  
"I know you want my grades to get better but you're meeting my sister today!"  
Kyouko sighed and smiled. "I'd love to meet her. When are we going?"  
"Now! I can't wait!" Mukuro squealed with excitement.  
"Your sister is Enoshima, right? The model you talk about?"  
"Yeah! She's amazing! And fun, you really need to come meet her now!" Mukuro gripped her hand and ran with her.  
"Freckles, chill."  
"Sorry! I'm just so excited, we've been away for so long!" Mukuro smiled the whole way there.

A long ten minutes later, they were finally there. Mukuro had Junko's house keys and opened the door, leading Kyouko inside. Mukuro didn't even flinch when Junko suddenly jumped in front of her and got in her face. Kyouko pretended not to show how confused she was.  
"Junko-chan!" Mukuro smiled.  
"Muku-nee~" Junko hugged her. "I really missed you, y'know! You don't just leave your sister all alone!"  
"I'm sorry." Mukuro said sincerely.  
"Ooo~ who'dya bring? She's really fucking hot!" Junko stared at Kyouko, how she wanted to pounce and steal her all the sudden.  
"My girlfriend."  
"Awwe, I'm jealous! I want her noww that you have her!"  
"Oh. Well, um.." Mukuro looked up.  
"I'm not for sale, sorry. I'm already sold." Kyouko walked up to them.  
"I pity you! Being with this peasant!" Junko suddenly had a crown, Kyouko hid confusion while Mukuro stared at her. "Does this happen normally honey?" Mukuro nodded.  
"The crazy wears off in five minutes, it's alright."  
"Aaaaaanyway~ come on! Get your flat asses in the living room, we can always have some champagne!" Junko grinned.  
"Kyouko's never had alcohol before. Um, I don't think you shoul-"  
"Fuck that! It can be her first time you dumbass piece of a shitty sister!"  
"I don't want you talking to my girlfriend like that. Enoshima, correct?" Kyouko sounded stern all of a sudden.  
"No, no, it's just her other personality! She's like that, it's alright." Mukuro smiled softly.  
"I'm starting to think your sister is more crazy than you think." Kyouko led her to the living room, a few minutes later Junko skipped in, managing to hold three glasses of wine in her hands. Junko was able to down her wine quickly, along with Mukuro. Kyouko winced after taking a sip.  
"It usually burns, you'll get used to it."  
Kyouko nodded and eventually drank the whole thing, she felt dizzy and happy.  
"..how much alcohol was in her drink?"  
"Oh, like, thirty percent alcohol!" Junko grinned.  
"Oh dear god.." Kyouko sat right next to Mukuro, pulling her in and sliding her hand in her skirt.  
"Ohhh shit~ I should get my camera!" Junko ran off and Mukuro tried to push Kyouko off. 'This is not how it should've gone..' She thought.

"Kyouko! Stop it!" Mukuro yelled, Kyouko's hand immediately slipping out.  
"Soo fucking harsh~" Kyouko spread out Mukuro's legs and sat between them. "I can see your wet panties anyway~ don't you want this babe?"  
"In my sister's house?!" Mukuro hid her red cheeks.  
"Why nottt~"  
Mukuro stammered and picked Kyouko up and carried her out bridal style.  
"I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer, Junko-chan! We have to go." Junko ran down the stairs.  
"Awwe~ no biggie! C'ya tomorrow though, riiight?"  
"She might be hungover."  
"Fine! The next day! I expect you here! Peasant!"  
"Eheh, yes Junko-chan." Mukuro walked out with her in her arms, she heard Junko slam the door. They walked all the way back to Mukuro's home and she set Kyouko down on Mukuro's bed.

"party pooper.." Kyouko groaned.  
"Just go to sleep, alright?" Mukuro said softly, she didn't want to lash out again.  
"but what if i wanna banggg~?"  
"I'm.. not ready for that, okay?"  
"fineeee."  
Mukuro laid next to her on the bed and they cuddled, something they'd never do if Kyouko was sober. She was affectionate with hugs and small kisses, but her belief was that cuddling was too intimate. They wouldn't be ready for that. It made Mukuro smile though, that they were able to hug each other and fit together like pieces of a puzzle.


End file.
